Blog użytkownika:Jamie.so.so.sexy/Białyczart w Race To The Edge
Kilka info na start: · Wyglądają jak w Race To The Edge · Jest Eret i mieszka na Berk · Czkawka i Astrid nie są jeszcze razem · Opowiadanie bardziej dotyczy Astrid niż Czkawki Dzień jak co dzień. Czkawka, jak to Czkawka, co chwila wypytuje mamę o smocze ciekawostki. Tresują razem nowe smoki. - To lecę na patrol! - krzyknęła Astrid w kierunku kuźni, w której stał Czkawka. "Chyba mnie nie usłyszał" - pomyślała - "domyśli się.". - Chodź Wichura. Poleciały. Astrid latała pół godziny, powoli miała wracać. Odleciała od Berk już jakieś dwie wyspy. Wtedy łańcuch z katapulty (nwm jak się nazywa, taki jak w RTTE) zacisnał się na nodze smoka. Siłą zaciągnęli je na pokład statku. - Co chcecie?!? - krzyczała Astrid. Nie wiedziała co zrobić. Miała być teraz na patrolu, jeżeli będą jej szukać, to dopiero za jakąś godzinę, a żadnego jeźdźca nie ma w pobliżu. - Cicho! Przywiązać ją do masztu. - rozkazał surowo jeden z mężczyzn. Był to raczej młody chłopak. Może dwa, trzy lata starszy. Brunet. Nie najbrzydszy, nosił "kozią bródkę". Miał rozczochrane włosy i gęste brwi. Obrócił się w drugą stronę. Patrzył na schwytanego smoka. - Patrzcie wszyscy. Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Jeszcze do tego niebieski. Nie najgorszy stan. Może jednak go nie wybiję. Lecz uwagę Astrid nie przykuwała przemowa porywacza. Zauważyła po boku jakby rycerza. Ni to rycerz, ni to wiking. Nosił zbroję, ale do chełmu przymocowane miał jelenie rogi. Gestem pokazał blondynce, żeby była cicho. Ruszył powoli w stronę porywacza i jego współpracowników. Wyciągnął miecz i... Astrid zamknęła oczy, wiedziała co się wydarzy. Jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu, nikogo nie zabił, a przeciął liny od masztu. Wielki żagiel opadł zaplątując żołnierzy. Szybko uwolnił dziewczynę i próbował dostać się do uwięzionego smoka. Lecz ktoś przeciągnął mu miecz po nodze. Zrobiła się niezła rana. Powoli zaczęła z niej spływać krew. W tym momencie ktoś ogłuszył rycerza. Gdy się ocknął zobaczył przed sobą twarz dowódcy. W tle dojrzał Astrid. Przyciskali ją do ściany jacyś dwaj mężczyźni. Prawie brakowało jej tchu. - Witam. - zaczął brunet - Wstawaj! Podciągnął go do góry. Z nogi nadal leciała krew. Rana robiła się większa. Młody dowódca podszedł powolnym krokiem do As, dając tym samym czas rycerzowi. Mężczyźni odsunęli się. Blondynka oddychała ciężko. - I co? - spojrzał na dziewczynę - Nagle jesteś taka bohaterska, bo porwaliśmy akurat ją i tego smoka? - nadal jej się przyglądał - Nagle teraz przestałeś być mordercą? Astrid starała się zrozumieć sytuację, jednak tyle informacji naraz, to było za dużo. W dodatku czemu ona? "Co ja mam do tego?" - myślała. - Chociaż - brunet wyciągnął miecz i przyłożył dziewczynie do podbródka - nawet niezła jest. Nie pogardziłbym. - Zamknij się! - odezwał się na wpół przytomny Rycerz. Dowódca odsunął miecz i ruszył w jego stronę. - Co powiedziałeś?! - Powiedziałem - przerwał - żebyś się zamknął. Astrid patrzała ze zdumieniem. Nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi. Wtedy brunet z całej siły wywalił rycerzowi w brzuch. Ten upadając skulił się z bólu, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Astrid aż poczuła jego cios na sobie, jednak miała gorsze zmartwienie. Rozwścieczony dowódca podszedł do niej i przyłożył miecz do gardła. - Chyba, że o nią ci chodzi! - krzyczał - Czemu jest tak ważna?! - przyłożył miecz jeszce bliżej. Po chwili jakby stracił zapał. Delikatnie go cofnął. - Chyba że... to ta mała...- przerwał - Hoffersonówna! Przecież! - darł się w euforii. Astrid zamurowało. Skąd on mógł ją znać. Ona nawet nigdy go nie widziała. Ponownie przycisnął jej miecz do gardła. - Nieustraszona. - szepnął na wpół pochylony rycerz. - Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson. - dodał głośniej. Brunet ponownie podszedł do niego. Tym razem uderzył go z całej siły w chełm. Rycerz znów upadł. Został uderzony tak mocno, że w chełmie poluzowały się śruby. Lecz szybko wstał. Bez chełmu. "O co tu chodzi?!?" - pytała sama siebie As. Jej oczom ukazała się dziewczyna o bladych blond włosach z ufarbowaną grzywką i kłosem (warkocz) przerzuconym przez ramię, sięgającym niemalże do kolan. Jej miła, choć śmiertelnie poważna i budząca mieszne uczucia tawrz, ni jak się miała do budzącego respekt ubioru. Nagolenniki, prawy z tajemniczym, czarnym wzorem na białym tle, drugi - czarny z dodatkiem stalowych kolców na brzegu. Ręce skryte pod żelaznymi rękawicami, złożonych z kilku metalowych części. Pokrywały całą wierzchnią część dłoni i sięgały aż do łokci. Nosiła niebiesko-czerwoną, cienką bluzkę, nałożoną na kolczą spódnicę, wciętą przy biodrach. Obwiązana była skórzanym pasem z zawieszonym u boku mieczem i szablą. Buty również skórzane z regulowanymi paskami i twardą, dosyć grubą podeszwą. Choć był to nietypowy ubiór jak na wikinga, wyglądał imponująco. Z pewnością męska część obserwujących zachwycona była bardziej jej urodą niż ubiorem. Z jej wargi delikatnie ciekła struga krwi. Ze skronią też nie było najlepiej. Najwyraźniej rozbijający się chełm poranił jej głowę. - Przesadziłeś. - ruszyła w stronę bruneta - Teraz już nie ma forów. Młody dowódca jakby się wystraszył. Astrid to zauważyła. Wyciągnął miecz i uszykował się do walki. Nie trwała ona długo, nieznajoma pozbawiła go broni w niespełna dwie sekundy. Widać było, że miała wyćwiczoną rękę do walki. Przyłożyła mu ostrze do gardła, po czym kopnęła i podbiegła uwolnić As. Pokonując żołnierzy dotarła do smoka i uwolniła Wichurę. Astrid ruszyła do uciekczki. Jednak znajdując się w powietrzu coś ją zatrzymało. Chciała wrócić i pomóc dziewczynie. "Duży błąd" - pomyślała nieznajoma. I tym razem złapali ją znowu. Jakimś cudem Wichurce udało się zwiać. Obezwładnili i związali Astrid, a następnie postawili ją na chyboczącej się desce. Nieznajoma poszła w jej ślady. - Wiesz co Jamie... Masz! - rzucił w jej stronę chełm. Jamie straciła równowagę i obie wpadły do wody. Dziewczyna szybko uwolniła się i podpłynęła w stronę miotającej się Astrid. Wypłynęły na powierzchnię i udały się w stronę lądu. Wyczerpane zasnęły na brzegu. J miała tylko przebłyski pamięci. Widziała plamę krwi przy nodze, lecz nie miała siły by sobie pomóc. Widziała chmury potem jakby... Obudziła się. Pierwsze co, to poczuła przeszywający ją ból. Podniosła wzrok. Zauważyła jeźdźców. Zapiszczała z zaskoczenia. Spadła z łóżka na podłogę. - Może coś jej nie ten teges? - zapytał się Smark. - Czekaj, to przecież Jamie. - odparł Czkawka. Dziewczyna podniosła się. - Czy ja? Gdzie... - mamrotała coś pod nosem. Niepewnie wymachiwała szablą. Była jakby ogłuszona. - Przecież to ni... Ruszyła plecami ku drzwiom. Wyszła na zewnątrz. Chwyciła chełm i ruszyła w kierunku wioski. - Idziemy za nią? - zapytał Śledzik. Szła na wpół przytomna. Jedyne myśli jakie do siebie dopuszczała kręciły się wobec planów ucieczki. Była w kropce. - Co się tak patrzysz Eret? Zakochałeś się czy co? - uśmiechnęł się Mieczyk spoglądając na niego - Ej! - krzyknął. - No co? W takiej to bym się mógł zakochać. - odparł Eret nie odrywając wzroku od dziewczyny. Zatrzymała się. Spojrzała w stronę domku Gothi. Akurat staruszka była na zewnątrz. Pomimo dzielącej je odległości zwróciła się w jej stronę. Ich oczy się spotkały. Jamie odwróciła się w stronę jeźdźców. - Berk. - szepnęła cicho i opadła z sił. Film się urwał. Znowu zemdlała. Jej noga nadal nie była w najlepszym stanie. W domu Astrid 'Musi ją boleć" - myślała - "Ma wysoką gorączkę, z resztą to nic dziwnego, jak taka głęboka rana się goi to zawsze są skutki uboczne. Zmienię jej okład, wygląda źle. Naprawdę mi jej szkoda. Ale nie wygląda na godną zaufania. Co... co to?". Astrid odgarnęła kosmyk włosów i dotknęła delikatnie policzka dziewczyny. Miała tam dwie długie blizny, jak po zadrapaniu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie były zbyt widoczne. Wyglądały dosyć strasznie. Astrid zaciekawiło źródło ich pochodzenia. Wiedziała jedno: to na pewno nie było miejsce odpowiednia dla takiej kogoś o takiej miłej twarzy. Ona coś ukrywa. Postanowiła skuć ją ze sobą kajdanami na długim łańcuchu. Po chwili odsunęła się i przysnęła siedząc. "Boli jak chol...co się... znowu tutaj... no nieźle, ale kto to..." - pomyślała J. - A! - krzyknęła ze strachu - ktoś ty...- dodała ciszej. - Ni-Nic się nie bój...- zaczęła Astrid wyciągając w jej stronę drugą rękę, jednak dziewczyna wyciągnęła miecz i poczęła wycofywać się powoli. Rozglądała się po całym pokoju badając sytuację. "W sumie to mogłam jej najpierw ten miecz zabrać" - skarciła się w myślach. - Cz-czekaj. Nic się nie dzieje. - próbowała ją uspokoić. - Ktoś ty... - powtórzyła unikając wzroku As. Nie mogła uciec. Oparła się o ścianę i zjechała na dół. Na wpół leżąca trzymała miecz prosto i pewnie, starając się zachować odpowiedni dystans. - Astrid Hofferson. Pamiętasz mnie? Obiecaj... Obiecaj, że nie uciekniesz... - mówiła spokojnie - Obiecujesz? J zlustrowała ją wzrokiem, nadal starając się unikać jej oczu. "Thorze. To naprawdę Berk, to naprawdę ona, to wszystko naprawdę się dzieje." - Nie, nie obiecuję.- odpowiedziała po chwili. - Chociaż szczera jesteś. - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem As. Astrid ruszyła powoli w jej stronę. Dziewczyna była przygwożdżona do ściany. As delikatnie wyciągnęła rękę i przeciągnęła ją po mieczu aż dotarła do rękojeści. Była wystraszona, nie wiedziała czy dobrze robi. Jamie miała tak samo. Normalnie pobiłaby, bądź zrobiłaby coś gorszego dziewczynie, a potem uciekłaby jak najszybciej znikając bez śladu. Teraz przeraziła się własną postawą. Nie opierała się. Wręcz poddała. Astrid wyciągnęła jej miecz z ręki i położyła obok. Nie za daleko, żeby nie czuła się bezbronna, ani nie za blisko, żeby nie czuła się zagrożona. Uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę. Jamie dopiero teraz spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. - Obiecuję... - szepnęła wyczerpana. Powoli rozkuła kajdany. Astrid podciągnęła dziewczynę do góry, choć ta wyraźnie nie była tym zachwycona. Nie miała siły by stawić opór. Chwilę później postanowiła(J) poprawić opatrunek. As przyglądała się jej przez chwilę. - Daj. - powiedziała i usiadła na krawędzi łóżka - Wyprostuj nogę... Trzeba odkazić - dodała i spojrzała niepewnym wzrokiem na Jamie. Ta tylko zrobiła minę typu "Trudno, jakoś to będzie" i czekała na kolejny krok. As wyciągnęła jakąś butelkę z szuflady i podeszła z powrotem do łóżka. Mocno złapała nogę dziewczyny, aby ta nie wyrywała się, gdy zacznie boleć. Starając się wykonać zadanie jak najbezboleśniej od razu ruszyła do działania. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Jamie nie zareagowała wcale. Może tylko zamknęła oczy na moment. Była o wiele bardziej wytrzymała niż pamięta to As. Oparła głowę o łóżko. Broń, wszystkie plany B i drogi ucieczki zawiodły. Co teraz? Jak wydostać się z tego okropnego miejsca. Czemu okropnego? Bo tutaj anonimowość Rycerza nie działa. Postanowiła zrobić coś absurdalnego. Wstała i ruszyła ku drzwiom. - No to, miło było porozmawiać, dzięki za gościnę...- zaczęła mówić. - Ale...- przerwała jej zmieszana Astrid. - Ale muszę już iść. - dokończyła. Ledwo otworzyła drzwi i miała już uciekać. Usłyszały krzyk. - Czkawka, co się stało?! - zapytała Astrid. Zsapany biegiem chłopak, wskazał ręką na płaczącą kobietę. Klęczała przy dziecku. Było martwe. Zakrwawione, zimne, nieżywe. Całe Berk jej współczuło. Kilku mężczyzn podeszło do Valki i powiedzieli jej coś na ucho. Ta podeszła i zwróciła się do Czkawki: - Piraci... Zagonili Zmiennoskrzydłe do nas. Oni nieszczęśliwie stanęli na ich drodze...- chłopak spojrzał w dół. - Zaraz, zaraz! Ci sami piraci, co ją... - wskazała Astrid przez ramię Czkawki. Przytaknęli jej oboje. Znów zwrócili wzrok ku kobiecie. Zapatrzony Czkawka odzyskał "przytomność". - Astrid, pilnuj jej, proszę. - spojrzał na nią proszącym wzrokiem. As wymiękła. - Muszę to załatwić. Rozumiesz? Ruszył w stronę zbiegowiska. Tyle go widziała. "Gdzie ona jest?" - myślała As -"Tam. Stoi sobie i patrzy na wioskę. Chyba jako jedyna nie patrzy na obraz śmierci tego dziecka. Czemu się tak przygląda? Chyba szuka czegoś. Jakaś inna jest, jakby nieobecna." - Co tam robisz? - zapytała się jej niepewnie, opierając dłoń na jej ramieniu. Dziewczyna szybko odsunęła się, nie dając niczego po sobie poznać. - Zawsze jesteś taka zła? - zapytała As. - A ty zawsze taka gadatliwa? - odpowiedziała pytaniem. Uśmiechnęła się. Choć miała na sobie chełm, Astrid czuła tę radość. - Sprawa jest. - zaczęła. - Dziś jesteś pod moją opieką. Jamie tylko na nią spojrzała. Astrid wyciągnęła rękę, żeby zdjąć jej chełm. Ta szybko ją powstrzymała. - Lepiej żebyś tego nie robiła, jak chcesz żyć. - powiedziała Jamie. - Grozisz mi? - uśmiechnęła się As. - Tak, grożę ci. - odparła z radością. - No to zobaczymy czy sobie poradzisz! W końcu dziesięć lat mnie nie widziałaś. Mogłam się zmienić. - Astrid podniosła dwa kije spod ściany jakiegoś domu. Jeden z nich rzuciła do J. Ta złapała go i zapytała się: - Pewna jesteś? - Jestem. A co? - Astrid uniosła brwi. - Ryzykować życie i to za darmo? - ciągnęła Jamie. Dziewczyny z każdym krokiem oddalały się od wioski. Stanęły przy ostatniej chacie. - Nie tak całkiem za darmo. - spojrzała na Jamie. - Jak przegrasz to ściągasz ten chełm. - A jak wygram? - To dostajesz mój topór. - zaproponowała. Astrid wiedziała, że tym zmotywuje samą siebie. Uwielbia tą broń. Jest najlepsza. Z resztą, jak może przegrać z "kaleką". Jamie stała w spokoju opierając się o kij. Czekała na jej ruch. Nie minęły dwie sekundy, a Astrid została obezwładniona. Zmieszana spoglądała na J. Bezsłownie uzgodniły, żeby zacząć od początku. Tak samo się skończyło. - To co, koniec? - powiedziała Jamie. Astrid nie dawała za wygraną. Do trzech razy sztuka. Chwyciła za kij. Tym razem trwało to dłużej. Jednak było widać, że Jamie specjalnie przedłuża całą sytuację. Podcięła jej nogi i Astrid leżała na ziemi bez broni. "Niezła jest" - pomyślała. J podała w jej stronę kij. As podciągnęła się i podniosła topór z ziemi. Spojrzała na niego z utęsknieniem i przekazała Jamie. Odebrała go, obróciła kilka razy w dłoni i wyciągnęła go tuż przed twarz dziewczyny. Astrid, zmieszna spojrzała na nią. Przytuliła topór do siebie. Dosłownie. Cieszyła się jak dziecko. "Ale zaraz..." - pomyślała. - Jak dla mnie, to ty wygrałaś. - dodała J. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Astrid stała jak słup, aż zrobiło jej się głupio, że się zapatrzyła. - Nauczysz mnie...? - zapytała cicho. Na toe słowa Jamie spojrzała na nią. Nie była tym zadowolona, jednak nie dała się prosić. As podeszła do jakieś beczki. Znalazła obok dwa miecze. Dała jeden J. - Nie spinaj sie...- Jamie zaczęła się śmiać. Zauważyła, że Astrid zapatrzyła się na nią jak na obrazek. - Podnieś. - Dotknęła zimnym mieczem jej ręki, aż podskoczyła. Był lodowaty. Każdy krok powtarzała dwa razy, żeby mieć pewność, że każde polecenie wykonuje dobrze. Dotychczas to ona była najlepsza w walce, a tu nagle zjawia się ktoś, kto składa cię w dwie sekundy. - To zobaczymy czego się nauczyłaś od "kaleki". - powiedziała z uśmiechem J. "Ja to powiedziałam. Nie... " - myślała Astrid - "Skąd ona wie?". Zastanowiła się chwilę. Rozpoczęły pojedynek. Pół minuty, a Astrid nadal w grze. Ma szansę. Jamie zapatrzyła się gdzieś. As podstawiła jej haka. J próbując się nie wywrócić zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu, jednak... - My się chyba jeszce nie znamy? - uszłyszała głos. Otworzyła oczy. - Możemy się poznać. - Zdjęła chełm i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. - Jestem Eret, syn... - Ereta? - przerwała mu. Astrid zapatrzyła się na nich. Wyglądali tak ładnie. Nie ukrywali przed sobą niczego. Wiedziała, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nie mogła tylko zrozumieć, czemu J jest taka otwarta. Przed nią ciągle coś ukrywa. Żadnych pytań - tylko to się liczy. W sumie to on jej pytań nie zadaje, może poza jednym: - A pani? - zrobił przy tym minę dżentelmena. - Jamie, Jamie Walker. - ukłoniła się i wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń. Ten posłusznie ucałował, jak na dżentelmena przystało i również się ukłonił. Uśmiechali się do siebie. Sytuacja była wręcz śmieszna. Bawili się ze sobą, chociaż się nie znali. - Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem... - wskazał ręką na Astrid. - Nie, nie przeszkodziłeś. - odparła J już bez tej całej "szopki". Pożegnali się ze sobą wzrokiem. Automatycznie zaciągnęła chełm na głowę. - Dobra. Fajnie było. Ale mu... - Nie! Jamie niepewnie spojrzała na rozwścieczoną As. Nie spodziewała się takiego zachowania. Dziewczyna patrzała na nią podstępnie, postawiła na swoim. Z zaciśniętymi pięściami dodała: - Nigdzie. Nie. Idziesz. Nie musisz. - Dobra. Załóżmy tak: ja zostaję, ale co ty z tego mieć będziesz? - Nic. - Nic, to ty nie rozumiesz, ja muszę... - Rozumiem! I to bardzo dobrze! Wichura! - zawołała. Smok natychmiast pojawił się przy niej. Jamie cofnęła się o kilka metrów. Przeraziła się. - Ten smok? Twój...?! - zapytała szeptem, nie spuszczając wzroku ze smoka. Wyraźnie bała się Wichury. Taki typowy smok, tak często spotykany, a tu się go ktoś boi. - Tak i właśnie ten smok cię porywa! - po tych słowach Astrid dosiadła Wichury i ruszyła. Smok złapał J łapami. - Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! - krzyczała starając uwolnić się z uścisku. - Zostajesz czy nie?! - ciągneła swoje. - Nie? - odparła niepewnie. - No to cześć! - powiedziała i puściła ją, aby ją przekonać jak to zrobiła z eretem w HTTYD2. "Przecież to zawsze działa." - pomyślała. Ku jej zaskoczeniu nie podziałało. Jamie spadał w dół, nie wypowiadając żadnych słów. - Wichura łap! Co ona... Jamie wpadła w przelatującą gromadę Straszliwców. - Thorze! - wykrzyknęła As. - Trzymaj się. Zrobiła coś niemożliwego. Po chwili wyłoniła się z szamotaniny, lecąc na stojąco, na dwóch smokach, jak na rolkach. Trochę kołysała się, łapiąc równowagę. - O ja! Jak ty to! - zaiponował jej widok. To było naprawdę niezwykłe. Nikt na Berk tak nie umiał. Ba! Nawet nie wiedział, że tak można! Nawet Czkawka i Valka! - Tak jakoś! A co? Nigdy nie ścigaliście się na Straszliwcach? - No, raczej nie. - To żałuj. - powiedziała - O kurde! - krzyknęła tracąc równowagę, na szczęście była już dwa metry nad wyspą, więc zaryła twarzą o ziemię. Gdyby nie chełm zjadłaby już 3kg ziemi. - Żałuję. - zaśmiała się Astrid. Jamie wstała i otrzepała się z piasku. - Gdzie idziesz? - zapytała As. - Na spacer. - Wieczór...noc się zbliża, ciemno... - I co z tego? - odarła J. - Taka odważna jesteś? - Nie. Brzydka. Astrid uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Uciekasz? - zapytała już ciszej. Jamie stała plecami, wpatrując się w las. Przechyliła głowę i przez ramię spojrzała na dziewczynę. - Po prostu... - Musisz?! - Astrid wnerwiła się. - Nie, nie o to chodzi. - próbowała się wytłumaczyć. - To o co?!? - Możesz ciszej? - A możesz mi odpowiedzieć?!? - ciągnęła dalej. Jamie nie wytrzymała podeszła do niej. Stała bardzo blisko, może jakieś 30 cm od niej. - A możesz się zamknąć!?! - wykrzyknęła. Złość szybko jej ustąpiła. Posmutniały obie. J szybko odwróciła się na jednej nodze i ruszyła przed siebie. - Dlaczego to powiedziałaś? - As zapytała wystraszona. Nie uzyskała odpowoedzi. Jednak Jamie zatrzymała się. Złapał się za głowę i obijała się pięściami po chełmie. Obróciła się w koło. Kłóciła się z myślami. Normalnie dusza Wertera: albo euforia, albo złość. Nadal stała plecami. Podniosła głowę. Astrid poddała się. Podeszła do Wichury. - Zostanę jesz...- Jamie nie zdążyła dokończyć. As podbiegała i przycisnęła ją do siebie jak najmocniej, aż ścisnęło jej płuca, i nie mogła nabrać tchu. Coś szarpnęło nią od środka. Jakby ogień się w niej rozpalił. Miły, bezpieczny, przyjemny płomień nadziei, że może się coś zmienić. Jednak wyuczona anonimowość, nakazała jej się nie ruszać, nie reagować, po prostu nic. W głowie miała bitwę pomiędzy sobą, a sobą. Jedna połowa mówi: Tak, a druga - stój, pamiętaj, że nie możesz. Można powiedzieć, że jedna wzięła się z drugiej. Odebrała część pierwszej i przeistoczyła ją w drugą, tylko po to, żeby ocalić tą pierwszą. Poplątane to wszystko. - To za to, że zostajesz... A to! - Walnęła ją w chełm. Po całej "puszcze" rozszedł się huk. Jamie aż skuliła się ogłuszona wydźwiękiem - A to za to, że krzyczysz! - As uśmiechnęła się i wsiadła na smoka. - Lecimy! Doleciały na Berk. Astrid pobiegła po coś do domu. J oparła się o płot spoglądając co chwila to na dzieci bawiące się ze smokami, to na kuźnię i chatkę Gothi. Spojrzała na chłopaka. Podszedł do niej. - Czemu się tak przyglądasz Czkawek? - zapytała. Czkawka zrobił dziwną minę. Coś mu nie pasowało. - To, co masz na ramieniu, co to jest? - odparł. - To? Eeeee... takie bazgroły. - odparła niepewnie. - Wygląda trochę jak... - Białyczart? - zapytała przyjaźnie. - Tak! Dokładnie! - rozweselił się - Czytałem trochę o nich, ale są tak często spotykane jak wyspa pełna Nocnych Furii... - powiedział ironicznie. - Hm... smoki z legendy, ale chyba macie to uwzględnione w Dragon Eye? - Co?!? Skąd wiesz? Jest coś takiego? Jak?! Powiedz proszę!!! - zaczął skakać z radości. - Dobra, dobra. Tylko tak nie skacz. - Czkawka oparł się o płot. - Myślałam, że macie już ten element. Valka go wam nie przyniosła? - Nie. Dała mi jakieś trzy: o Chmurosmoku, Czaszkochrupie i Marazmorze. Więc nic nowego. - Chyba wiem, gdzie można znaleźć coś nowego... - Nowego co? - przerwała im Astrid. Proszę to dla was. - ucieszona wyciągnęła dwa kufle. - Co to za przysmaki? - zapytał Czkawka zaglądając do kufli. - Jaknog! - odparła. - Mamo...Już idę... "Wymiękł" - pomyślała Jamie i podciągnęła maskę. Astrid przez chwilę mogła widzieć jej twarz. "To nie może być, aż tak...!!!!!"- myślała Jamie. - Thorze!!! - wydarła się. - No co? - zapytała zaskoczona Astrid. - Nie no, nic. Po za tym, że może.. - Że może co? - No... to chyba mie mój gust... - Twoja strata! - odparła As - Chyba raczej moje szczęście... - burknęła pod nosem J. - Co?!? - zapytał zezłoszczona. Obróciła się strzelając "wielkiego focha". - No weź no... - zaczęła Jamie, lecz nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Nie jest takie... - śmiała się, że aż rozbolał ją brzuch i policzki - takie złe... - skulona stała za nadal obrażoną Astrid. Na chwilę spoważniała - Chociaż dzięki temu wiesz, że Czkawka bardzo, bardzo - starała się to wyolbrzymić, choć radość nie opuszczała jej nawet na chwilę - bardzo - położyła ręce na jej ramionach - ale to bardzo ciebie lubi! Astrid obróciła się do niej. Skrzyżowała ręce. Spojrzała w oczy Jamie. Nadal miała podniesioną maskę. Trudno było dobrze odebrać jej uczucia. As tylko uśmiechnęła się i rozluźniła, odpuszcając. - Trzeba iść spać. - powiedziała po chwili. - Ano trzeba. To ja lecę. - Hola, hola! - zaczęła As. - Śpisz u mnie! - To nie jest dobry pomysł. - spoważniała całkowicie. - Ja śpię na zewnątrz. - To ja też! - odparła Astrid. - Ja też! - krzyknął Smark. - I ja! Ja też! - dodali bliźniaki i Śledzik. - No to co? Tylko mnie tam brakuje... - zaczął Czkawka - I mnie! - krzyknął Eret. Akurat przelatywał tamtędy. - No to mamy komplet! - odparła Astrid. - To za 15 minut na arenie! - krzyknął Mieczyk i wszyscy się rozeszli. Przyszły jako pierwsze. Zajęły miejsce pod ścianą. Zaraz zjawił się Czkawka ze smokiem i Śledzik. Nocna Furia pobiegła do dziewczyn. Skoczyła na Jamie i przygwoździła ją do ziemi. Patrzała przyjaźnie na jej chełm. - Cześć. - powiedziała.(J) - Jamie, Szczerbatek, Szczerbatek - Jamie. - Miło mi.- wstała i wyciągnęła rękę do smoka. Właśnie przyszła reszta, ale mieli miny, gdy zauważyli jak Jamie ściska łapę Szczerbatka, witając się z nim. Nawet Czkawka się zadziwił. - To nic! - zaczęła Astrid - Musimy jutro ogarnąć Straszliwce! Usiedli i zajęli miejsca. Pierwszy odezwał się Czkawka. - A to Dragon Eye, o smokach z legendy.. - Zobaczysz sam, może jeszcze jutro... Jest bardzo blisko stąd. - Widziałaś? - zaciekawił się Śledzik. - Widzieć widziałam, czytałam nawet. - A czy przypadkiem do tego nie trzeba mieć smoka? - zapytała Szpadka. - No przecież. Co ty gadasz tak głupio siostra? - Dobra już. Zrobiło się naprawdę późno. - Ja idę spaaaać. - Ziewnął szeroko Smark i przytulił się do Hakokła. Minęło trochę czasu. J i As siedziały obok siebie w ciszy, opierając się o ścianę. - Naprawdę ten Jaknog był aż tak zły? - Astrid szepnęła z uśmiechem. Patrzała przed siebie na śpiącego Czkawkę. Wyglądał tak słodko ze Szczerbatkiem. Smok miał taką zabawną minę. - Najwyraźniej chłopak lubi cię aż za bardzo... - Jamie wskazała ręką na Czkawkę. - Dobra już. Starczy ci! Tak sie ze mnie nabijać. Ładnie to tak? - Nie nabijam się. A ty musisz być... ostro szurnięta. - Co?!? - powiedziała głośniej i podniosła się. Szybko się uciszyła i z powrotem oparła o ścianę. - No widzisz... ty się boisz, że on cię nie lubi... a on - spojrzała na niego - ma to samo. Nie wiem o co wam chodzi. Ty go lubisz, on ciebie też i... - Tobie to chyba idzie łatwiej... - odparła Astrid i zwróciła wzrok na Ereta. - Ja nie jestem aż tak powalona! - objęła Astrid i przycisnęła do siebie. Droczyła się z nią pocierając pięścią o jej głowę. - Już. Już... Starczy! - zaprotestowała As. Postanowiła to zrobić. Wyciągnęła delikatnie ręce i proszącym wzrokiem spojrzała na dziewczynę. Ostrożnie chwyciła chełm po bokach. Podniosła do góry. Spojrzała prosto w jej przerażone, świdrujące i bystre oczy. Wtuliła się w nią. Poczuła jej zapach, szybkie bicie serca. Czuła ją całą. Nie taką jaka jest na zewnątrz. Tylko taką, jaką była dla niej kiedyś. - Tęskniłam. - szepnęła cicho. Rankiem wszystko się zaczęło. Według J na poszukiwania elementu Dragon Eye powinni ruszyć po południu, toteż Haddock'owie mieli czas na wypytanie dziewczyny o smoki. Nie obyło się bez "jazdy na Sztraszliwcach". Cała sytuacja była o tyle zabawna, że Śledzik latał na trzech, a bliźniaki razem na jednym. Im poszło trochę lepiej. Wbrew pozorom Straszliwce to bardzo silne smoki. - Woooooooow! - darł się Smark - A tak umiesz?!? - zaczął się popisywać, po czym skończył podobnie jak Jamie wczorajszego dnia. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Przez co bliźniaki same spadły ze smoków. Dziewczyna wykorzystała moment nieuwagi Astrid i pchnęła ją prosto na Czkawkę. - Ej co ty....oooooooo! Ekhm... sorki... - zaczerwieniła się trochę. Podniosła się z zawsze zadowlonego Czkawki i zrewanżowała się. Popchała Jamie na stojącego przed nią Ereta. Oni natomiast nie podnieśli się, tylko śmiali do bólu brzucha. - Ładnie to tak na mnie wpadać? - zaczął Eret - I to bez sukni ślubnej?! - śmiał się. - A gdzie twój pierścionek panie młody? - walnęła go w ramię. - No cóż, ciężkie czasy. - powiedział i wstał pomagając podnieść się dziewczynie. Mieli jeszcze większy powód do śmiechu, gdy Śledzik zderzył się ze Smarkiem. - Co nam jeszcze ciekawego powiesz? - Czkawka zwrócił się w stronę Jamie. - Powiem, że słodko wyglądaliście jak doszło do zderzenia! - wskazała na otrzepującą się z ziemi Astrid. Stali jak słupy. Nie spodziewali się takiej odpowiedzi. - A tak serio, to macie już wszystko o co was prosiłam? - No a jak! Już dawno! - To dobrze. Jakaś godzina... - spojrzała na horyzont - może półtorej i lecimy! - Chodź pokażę ci coś! - zawołał ją Czkawka. Ruszyła za nim. Reszta rozeszła się do domów. Astrid było to na rękę, bo najwyraźniej była czymś zajęta. Doszli do domu wodza. Usiedli w salonie. Valka przyniosła herbatę i dosiadła się do nich. Chłopak wyciągnął z szuflady jakąś księgę. Nie, nie smoczą, tylko jakąś inną. Otworzył na ósmej stronie, przesunął coś palcem i przełożył na 123 str. Wielka litera W. Spis wszystkich mieszkańców Berk. - Widzisz Jamie, chodzi o to, że po twoim przybyciu zainteresował mnie pewien fakt. - przyglądała się dokładnie całej stronie, szybko zauważyła, że... - Ale mnie tu nie ma Czkawka... - powiedziała cicho. - Właśnie. Tylko, że jesteś, ale zapisana jako szósta osoba, która urodziła się na Berk. - Tyle, że to jakieś czterysta lat temu... - odparła Valka. - Ale nawet jeżeli, to nie ma o tej osobie JAMIE WALKER - powtórzył - żadnych danych oprócz imienia i nazwiska... - Nie wiem... może to jakiś błąd. - Trudno powiedzieć, nikt o takim imieniu nigdy się nie powtórzył. Może to jakaś twoja pra, pra, pra, pra bab... - Hej! To co lecimy? Wszyscy już czekają! - przez drzwi wpadły bliźniaki. Książka spadła Czkawce z kolan. - Tak. Już, już. Dobra mama, to ja lecę! - pomachał ręką w jej stronę i zgarnął torbę ze stołu. - Lecisz ze mn... - zaczęła Astrid, ale przerwał jej Szczerbatek. Rzucił się obśliniając całą Jamie. - No to chyba lecisz z nami. - stwierdził Czkawka. - Chyba tak! - zgodziła się leżąc na ziemi. Lecieli już chwilę. Minęli może dwie, trzy wyspy. - Tutaj. - wskazała na kamienną wyspę. Nie było widać na niej oznak życia. Wyglądała na niezamieszkaną. Bynajmniej jeźdźcy tak wcześniej myśleli. - Dobra wszyscy lądujemy. I pomyśleć, że tyle razy tędy przelatywałem. - rzekł chłopak. Jamie ruszyła ku skalnej ścianie. Dotknęła jej niepewnie. Cofnęła się i ruszyła wzdłuż. Wkrótce natrafiła na wejście do podziemnego tunelu. Wpadła do środka. Jeźdźcy kolejno za nią. Astrid podeszła do dziewczyny wskazując wzrokiem na jej nogę. Upadek jej nie pomógł. Pomimo to J nie zareagowała i poszła w głąb. Czkawka szedł tuż za nią. Rozpalili pochodnię. Przyłożyli ją do ściany. Oświetlona, ukazała mapę. Wyrzeźbiona dłutem. Bardzo szczegółowa. Jednak pismo nie należało do wikingów. Było bardzo stare. Nikt już takiego nie używał. Jamie przesunęła palcem po napisie i natrafiła na jakiś obrazek. - Trzeba będzie się rozdzielić. Podeszli jeszcze kawałek. Dotarli do rozwidlenia drogi. - Ciii.... - powiedział ściszonym głosem Czkawka. - Co do diabła? - szepnęła znajdująca się obok niego As. Zza rogu wyłonił się smok. Wielkości gronkla. Miał sześć łap. Bardzo to zadziwiło jeźdźców. - Ślinołap! - wykrzyczał Śledzik. Tylko rozwścieczyło to smoka. Ruszył na nich. W szale trącał głową o skały. Rozdzielili się. Jednym tunelem pobiegł Eret, Śledzik i bliźniaki, drugim reszta. Smark szybko zwiał górą. Innym się to nie udało. Smok pędził za nimi. Ekipa z pierwszego tunelu również dostała się na zewnątrz. Został Czkawka, As i Jamie. - Wiaaaaaać! - krzyknęła J. Smok strzelił w kierunku Astrid i Czkawki, na szczęście chłopak szybko przyciągnął ją do siebie i okrył rękoma. - Biegnijcie! Tylko..- włożyła chełm - Uważać na ściany! Niepewnie wykonali polecenie. - Nie możemy jej tak zostawić! - zaprotestował chłopak. - Tak jej nie pomożemy - stwierdziła As - potrzeba nam Szczerbatka. Pobiegli do końca tunelu. Zauważyli małe światełko smok już przebijał się przez ziemię. - Mordko! Podnieś nas. Astrid spadła w dół. Nie zdążyła się podciągnąć. Smok był tuż za nią. Pobiegła w tunel. - Astrid! - krzyknął Czkawka. Przerażona biegła przed siebie co chwila potykając się o kamienie. Co to... Zauważyła Straszliwca przyklejonego do ściany. Ściana! Dlatego to powiedziała! - Na Thora! - próbowała uwolnić stworzenie. Usłyszała człapanie bestii. - As. Chodź. - usłyszała szept. Ale skąd? Zaraz, Jamie? Spojrzała w górę. A ta po prostu wisiała na suficie. Nie zadawała pytań. Złapała ją za rękę i podciągnęła się. Owinęła ją nogami, żeby nie spaść. Idzie. Był tuż pod nimi. Astrid przyciągnęła się jeszcze bliżej dziewczyny. Ściskała ją z całej siły. Wreszcie poszedł. Zeszły ze ściany. - Jak ty to? - Jego ślina. Lepi się jak cholera. - odparła J i ruszyła w ślepy zaułek. "Co ona tam widzi?" - myślała Astrid. Podeszła do niej. Zauważyła mały dołek w ziemi. Nad tym dołkiem jakiś dziwny znak. "Chyba już gdzieś go widziałam. Z resztą..." Jamie odgarnęła ziemię z dołka. Wyciągnęła jakąś rzecz owiniętą szmatką. Schowała do kieszeni i rzekła: - Dobra, chodźmy już stąd. - Jamie... - Co? - Kulejesz... - As wskazała na jej nogę. Jamie zrobiła minę typu "I co z tego?". Astrid podeszła do niej i wzięła pod ramię. Nie mogła się przeciwstawić. Wkrótce wyszły na powietrze. Odetchnęły. J usiadła na ziemi. - Czkawek! Proszę. - wyciągnęła znalezisko z kieszeni i rozwinęła szmatkę. Zobaczyli nowy element do Dragon Eye. Astrid musiała się nad czymś zastanawiać, bo odwróciła wzrok. Wszyscy zadowoleni i ciekawi zawartości przedmiotu ruszyli z powrotem na Berk. - O Thorze! Czy to nie wspaniałe! Co nie Czkawka? - cieszył się Śledzik, przeglądając co chwila kolejne strony znaleziska. - Pisze wszystko! Czaszkochrup, Białyczart, Krzykozgon! Wszystkie tu są! - Niby takie legendarne, a my wszystkie widzieliśmy. - stwierdził Smark. - No. - przerwała Szpadka - Nie wszystkie. - wskazała na dziwny symbol. Przyglądali mu się przez chwilę. - Wiem! - krzyknął Czkawka i podbiegł do Jamie. - To jest to. - złapał ją za ramię. - Białyczart. - To tylko bazgroły Czkawek. - zaprotestowała. - Hmm... Później sprawdzę. - dodał. Jamie wyraźnie nie była tym zachwycona. - Chodźmy spać. Późno jest, a ja muszę nakarmić moją Księżnisię. - zaproponował Śledzik. Zaspani rozeszli się do domów. Jamie szła w kierunku portu. - O nie, nie. Dzisiaj mi nie uciekniesz! - Astrid złapała ją za rękę i z uśmiechem podciągnęła ją w stronę swojego domu. - Ale ja... - Żadnych ale! Cały dzień nad tym pracowałam! - weszła przez okno, zmuszona Jamie poszła w jej ślady. Przechylając się upadła twarzą podłogę. Oczywiście As była tym bardzo rozweselona. - I na co mi to by... - zaczęła Jamie. Astrid na moment spoważniała i spojrzała na swoje dzieło. - No i co z tego? - zapytała się, wyczekując odpowiedzi. - Z tobą to zawsze trudno było. I co z tego?! - popchnęła ją na łóżko. Usiadła na niej i zaczęła okładać ją poduszką. - I co z tego?!? Cały dzień spędziłam z Pyskaczem, tylko po to! Żeby! Zrobić! To! Łóżko! I je wnieść tutaj, tak żebyś się nie połapała! - Dobra już, już... ! - Jamie śmiejąc się próbowała zrzucić z siebie napastnika. - A ty się pytasz co z tego?! - wyczerpana Astrid zeszła z niej i usiadła na podłodze. Spojrzały na siebie i znów zaczęły się śmiać. - Chcesz mnie zmusić żebym tu spała to mnie złap! - krzyknęła i wyskoczyła przez okno. - Gdzie ty idziesz?! - wykrzyknęła Astrid wychylając głowę. - Leje jak z cebra!!! - No i? Boisz się?! Nieustraszona! Ta jasne! - podpuszczała ją Jamie. - Ta, ja się boję?!? - powiedziała po czym wyskoczyła z okna i pobiegła za dziewczyną. Biegały co chwila popychając się nawzajem. Bawiły się jak dzieci. Wkrótce Asttid wylądowała w kałuży. - Osz ty! - pociągnęła Jamie za rękę przez co obie już były przemoknięte do ostatniej suchej nitki. Tak leżąc w wodzie, śmiejąc się same do siebie, spoglądały w niebo. Jamie zamknęła oczy. Dała sobie poczuć ciepłe krople wody, jak spływają po policzkach, jak okrywają ją całą. Wtedy poczuła, że jest w domu. Podciągnęła się i oznajmiła: - To co? Wygrałaś! Astrid po chwili wstała. Obejrzała wioskę wzrokiem i ruszyła do domu. Usiadły przy ognisku. Wyciągały ręce do ognia. Astrid przyniosła herbatę. - Jaknog? - zapytała Jamie. - Nie. - A no to wezmę! - uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę. Pół godziny póżniej poszły spać. Obudziło ich darcie Smarka. Była może 9:00, może 9:30. - Heathera na horyzoncie! - krzyknął zadowolony Sączysmark. Jeźdźcy z Berk uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Za to J zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu i przyglądała się z zapartym tchem, kiedy dziewczyna wyląduje. - O nie! Zaraz mi się dostanie... No to cze.. - Hej wszys.. Co ty tu! - rozwścieczona Heathera pobiegła za nią. Gdy już ją dopadła, zaczęła okładać ją mieczem po głowie. - Kurde! Mać! Ty! Weź! Się.. - Ej, o co tu chodzi?!? - zirytowana Astrid spytała. - Nic! Nic, takiego! Należało! Mi! Się! - J mówiła z przerwami, broniąc się rękami i nogami. W głowie jej huczało jak podczas burzy. Wreszcie zmęczona Heathera odopuściła. - No! Jesteśmy kwita! - Wresz.. - Zaraz, zaraz! Smoku! - smoczyca Heathery wystrzeliła kolce w jej stronę, przygwożdżając ją do ściany pobliskiego budynku. ' Zaskoczona As wyciągnęła ręce ku Jamie, żeby pomóc jej się wydostać. - Co wy tutaj... - burknęła coś pod nosem. - Nigdy więcej! - powiedziała głośno Heathera i oparła rękę o ramie Jamie. Uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie. - Daj spokój jeden statek pożyczyłam. A przyszłaś tu bo... - Tak...Oni. - rozmawiały o czymś, o czym Astrid nie miała pojęcia. - Kto? - zapytała ściszonym głosem. - Cześć! - wpadł nagle Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców. Przywitali się z Heatherą. (Eret też, powiedzmy, że znał ją tak jak reszta). Jamie niechętnie przytuliła dziewczynę. Po chwili szepnęła jej na ucho: - Cicho. Zachowuj się naturalnie. Odejdźcie gdzieś stąd, tylko jak najdalej od kuźni. Heathera przytaknęła i zaproponowała nieświadomej powagi sytuacji, grupie, by przeszli się na arenę. As obejrzała się i zauważyła stojącą z tyłu J. "Niby nic dziwnego" - pomyślała i ruszyła w stronę paczki. Wtedy Jamie podeszła do kuźni. Przywitała Pyskacza i kazała mu odejść. Kumaty facet zrobił pięć kroków do tyłu. Oczywiście tak, żeby nikt się nie połapał. Zapadła cisza. Kilka gwałtownych ruchów i... Jamie trzyma "pod gardłem" jakiegoś gościa. - Myślisz, że nie wiem? - On chce skarbu. - Mało mnie obchodzi jego złoto. Nie ma tu żadnego. Zebrał się mały tłum gapiów. Podbiegł Czkawka. J nadal kontynuowała rozmowę. - Nie ma skarbu i mu to powtórz! - wrzasnęła. Puściła go z uścisku. Facet zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Nagle krzyknął: - To bierzemy dziewczynę! O! Ta jest ładna! - złapał, nieszczęśliwie przypadkowo napotkaną Astrid. - Nic nie bierzecie! - wykrzyknęła Jamie i chwyciła w dłoń jakiś nóż. Z doskonałą precyzją rzuciła w jego stronę, trafiając mu w nogę. Zgiął się w pół i puścił As. - Przekaż mu to! Jasne? - Tak, Walker. - burknął pod nosem. Podniósł się i ruszył w swoją stronę. Astrid uważnie przyglądała się sytuacji. Wszystko zaczęło jej się mieszać. Gdy odszedł, Jamie zwróciła się do Czkawki: - Czkawka... Musisz pilnować Astrid od teraz do jutra na wieczór. - Ok. Ale dlaczego? - Bo oni bardzo lubią dotrzymywać słowa...Po prostu nie spuszczaj z niej wzroku. - Ale teraz to my ją pilnujemy! - powiedziała Heathera i poszła z J i As w kierunku areny. Rzucały toporem do celu. Astrid trafiła w sam środek, Heathera trochę gorzej, za to Jamie... rzuciła ze złością w tarczę. Beczki przewróciły się i narobiły dużo huku. Zadziwione dziewczyny spojrzały na nią. - Ciekawe w czym ty jesteś zła? - Heathera zapytała z ironią. - Znalazłoby się coś... - odpowiedziała i usiadła na ziemi. - W sumie. - Astrid zaczęła na poważnie - Zła w byciu sobą, w okazywaniu uczuć i... - Mówieniu prawdy? - J dokończyła za nią. Spoważniały na moment. - Za to ty nadal mówisz, że z Czkawką... - Ja i Czkawka jesteśmy... - Tylko przyjaciółmi? - dokończyły za nią gestykulując przy tym. - A ta dalej kręci... - odparła Heathera. - Dobra. Koniec tego dobrego. Heathera, lecimy spać. - Przecież jest ledwo po południu. - zadziwiła się Astrid. - Trzeba się wyspać przed całonocnym patrolem. W każdej chwili może zaatakować. - Przecież on już poszedł! - krzyknęła w stronę dochodzącej Jamie i Heathery. - On poszedł.... - Ale jego koledzy zostali. - dokończyła za nią Heathera. - Chodź. Trzeba jeszcze znaleźć Czkawkę. - O tam jest! - Dobra Czkawek. - zaczęła Jamie - To tak jak się umówiliśmy. I niech inni pójdą teraz na patrol. - Nie martw się. - uśmiechnął się do Astrid. Dziewczyna czuła się jak zabawka. "Raz ci, raz ci, teraz on. Co ja jakaś rzecz jestem? Ale dobra, przeżyję." - pomyślała. Niepewnie stanęła obok Czkawki, krzyżując ręce. Dziewczyny poszły spać. - Hmmm... To co? - ciągnął Czkawka. Podrapał się po głowie, jak to zwykle - Idziemy do kuźni? Obiecałem Pyskaczowi, że mu pomogę... - To chodźmy. Czkawka krzątał się po kuźni. Był strasznie zabiegany. Widać, że miał dużo roboty. Astrid siedziała na stole przyglądając się całej sytuacji. Gdy tylko podszedł do stołu, aby zaostrzyć jakiś topór, zaproponowała mu pomoc. Chłopak przytaknął z uśmiechem i podał jej broń. Na drugiej ostrzałce pokazał jej mniej więcej o co chodzi. As niepewnie wzięła się do pracy. Jak to zwykle, starała się być najlepsza w tym co robi. W skupieniu wyciągnęła język i zacisnęła wargi. Skupiła wzrok na ostrzałce. Jednak rozproszył ją rozbawiony jej zachowaniem Czkawka. Cały ubrudzony od smoły, sadzy, czy oleju, uśmiechał się w jej stronę podziwiając efekty pracy. - Co?! - Nic, nic. Tak sobie patrzę. - próbował się wykręcić. Astrid odłożyła topór i walnęła go w ramię. Próbował jej oddać jednak zaprotestowała: - Nie waż się! Jesteś cały brudny! - odsunęła się od niego kawałek. Czkawka zdjął fartuch roboczy i podszedł do miski z wodą. Spojrzał w odbicie. Przejrzał się. Rozproszył wodę i umył twarz. Potem ręce. Zaczął szukać ręcznika. - Tego szukasz? - zobaczył Astrid wymachującą jego ręcznikiem w powietrzu. - Tak, tego szukam. - To sobie zabierz! - krzyknęła i pobiegła w stronę wioski. - Szczerbatek! Ucieka nam! - zawołał smoka. - O nieeeeee! - śmiała się. - Szczerbatku! Smok przygwoździł ją do ziemi. Zrobił zabawną minę i oblizał ją po twarzy. - Mordko! Co ty robisz?! - wreszcie podbiegł Czkawka i pomógł jej wstać. Wstrząsnął rękami, bo ślina smoka przeniosła się na niego. Astrid wyciągnęła do niego ręcznik. - Tobie bardziej się przyda. - uśmiechnął się do niej i wskazał na ociekające włosy. - O nie... - spojrzała na siebie - Jak ja wyglądam! - No. - droczył się Czkawka - I do tego mokra jesteś. Astrid walnęła go ręcznikiem za tą ripostę. Jednak musiała przyznać, że ją rozbawił. Wytarli się ze śliny smoka. - Co tu masz? - złapał jej rękę i podniósł do góry. Od dłoni, aż do łokcia była wielka rysa. Zaczerwieniona, jednak nie krwawiąca. - Chyba jak mnie wywrócił...Sssss. - dotknęła łokcia. - Daj. Szczerbatek! Cho no tutaj! -Smok polizał ją dokładnie po ręce. - No ledwo co się wytarłam... - Nie dotykaj! To ci pomoże. - stwierdził Czkawka. - No dobra... Poszli w stronę wioski. Przechodząc obok twierdzy Czkawka coś sobie przypomniał. - Musimy jeszcze tu pójść. - Po co? - Po książki! - krzyknął wbiegając po schodach. Weszli do budynku. Rozpalili kilka świec. Chłopak postanowił, że weźmie je do domu i przejrzą dokładnie. Zabrał ich chyba za dużo. Przeciążyły go i prawie się wywrócił. - Daj. Wezmę kilka. - odezwała się Astrid i ściągnęła sześć z piętnastu książek jakie niósł Czkawka. - Dzięki. Doszli do domu. Zaczęło się robić ciemno. Usiedli przy ognisku domowym. Czkawka rozłożył książkę na kolanach. Astrid zrobiła coś do picia. Co chwila pytała się go, co gdzie leży w kuchni. Nie mógł się skupić. Wreszcie skończyła i przysiadła się do niego. - Co tam ma... - Ciii... - przerwał jej. Bardzo się zdziwiła. Czkawka był śmiertelnie poważny. - Astrid, wiesz, że nie ma zapisanej żadnej daty, żadnego adresu, żadnych danych o Jamie w spisie mieszkańców... - No wiem... mówiliście mi przecież... i co w związku z tym? - A no to, że na tej stronie rzekomej Jamie Walker sprzed czterystu lat jest kilka cyfr, kolejno... 2, 4, 7. Najpierw myślałem, że to po prostu jakieś przypadkowe cyfry... - Astrid obserwowała dokładnie stronę po stronie - Tyle, że tu jeszcze jest taki wzór... To ten sam wzór co Jamie ma na nagolenniku. Sama mi powiedziała, że to Białyczart. Sprawdziłem to w Dragon Eye, w smokach legendarnych i... - podniósł się i rozświetlił obraz - tu w rogu, widzisz? - wskazał palcem. - Tutaj też! - As zastanawiało rozwiązanie tej zagadki. - A te cyfry, co tam o nich mówiłeś? - zapytała. Usiedli na kanapie (z drewna lol ;-;). - Sprawdziłem jeszcze w smoczej księdze. Ale tu nic nie było... Więc wziąłem kilka innych ksiąg, zapiski starych wikingów i inne takie...Nie wszystkie jeszcze przejrzałem, ale...Patrz! - wyciągnął w jej stronę dosyć grubą, bordową książkę z napisami "Baśnie i legendy". - No i co? Przecież to tylko bajki...- odparła ściszonym głosem. Nie była tak zachwycona tą książką jak Czkawka. Usiadła obok niego. - Wiem, że to głupio brzmi, ale strona dwieście czterdzieści... siedem! Tak jak te cyfry! - Zaczynam się ciebie bać...- odparła i nachyliła się nad kartką. Tytuł: "Legenda Białego Czarta". - Czemu Biały i Czart są osobno? Przecież to pisze się razem. - zastanawiała się nad błędem - "A może to nie błąd, może tak się kiedyś pisało...". - Czytałeś? - Jeszcze nie, zaraz się za to zabiorę. - usiadł na dole, oparł głowę o kanapę. Astrid dosiadła się do niego i powiedziała: - To czytaj na głos. - oparła się wygodnie i czekała, aż zacznie czytać. - Legenda Białego Czarta Chłop na schwał. Mężczyzna dostojny, silny, odważny i honorowy. Porządny człowiek. Jeden z założycieli Berk. Wraz ze swoimi braćmi i ich żonami odnaleźli tę wyspę. Zwał się Biały. Jako jedyny nie miał partnerki. Pewnego dnia wybrał się w podróż po broń, jedzenie i inne wynalazki, których brak było u nich. Nie miał rodziny, toteż nie miał niczego co mógłby stracić. Dotarł daleko. Zniósł go prąd. Odwiedził port Oczołupów tego feralnego dnia. Smoki zaatakowały. Ruszył na pomoc. Ratując nieznaną mu kobietę, zyskał jej serce. Była z rodu pirackiego, jednak pełniła tam rolę chłopca do bicia. Jej rodzina widziała w porwaniu same pozytywy. Nieraz było im słyszane o bogactwie wikingów. Brat ruszył na rzekomy ratunek siostry. Mordował wszystkich, których napotkał. Berk stawiło mu potężny opór. Wiedział, że nie łatwo będzie ich osłabić. Najpierw ruszył na wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłych. Przegonił je na Berk. Jednak i to nie powstrzymało mieszkańców. Za wszelką cenę pragnął złota. W bitwie odnalazł siostrę swoją. Wykorzystał ją jako zakładnika wobec zakochanego. Rozwścieczony wiadomością, że nie ma kosztowności i jego flota została doszczętnie zniszczona, uciekł z nią w las. Tam poderżnął jej gardło. Przyniósł jej ciało na plac wojny. Okazał sztuczną tęsknotę i poprzysiągł zemstę na Berkanach. Biały stracił wszystko za co mógłby umrzeć. Miał się zabić. Pożegnał swych braci i ruszył z ciałem ukochanej w głąb lasu. Kopiąc dół na grób odnalazł w ziemi jajo. Całe białe, mieniło się w słońcu. Zaczęło drgać mu w rękach. Wkrótce wykluł się smok. Wiedząc, że jest bezbronny postanowił go oszczędzić. Smok w rok wyrósł na bestię. Pozwolił się dosiąść znalazcy. Biała bestia i jego pan, który miał być martwy, a żył, jak Czart czy diabeł. Wraz ze smokiem wyruszył pirackim szlakiem, zjawiając się tu i ówdzie, działając na wskroś mordercom niewinnej miłości jego życia. Oczołupy mają coś, czego nie spodziewa się nikt. - Czkawa skończył czytać. - Za to smok według księgi składa jedno jajo, z którego rodzi się kolejny, dopiero gdy jajo dojrzeje. Czyli, co do dnia, czterysta lat po poprzedniku. Na świecie może być tylko jeden taki smok, a gdy umrze, robi miejsce kolejnemu. A skoro może i smok, to czemu i nie jeździec? - Czkawka... - Astrid szepnęła. Przerażona coraz bardziej, z sekundy na sekundę, przejechała palcem po pierwszych literach każdej linijki. - Thorze... - JAMIE WALKER, jak byk... - Czkawka trzasnął książką i odłożył na bok. Spojrzał tylko na As. Bał się tak jak ona. Co chwila kłócił się z myślami co to ma oznaczać. - Myślisz, że ona jest... - zaniepokoiła się Astrid. - Teraz to ja nic nie myślę. - odparł - Ale tak. Ten smok istnieje. I tylko ona wie gdzie go znaleźć... - wstał i zaczął gestykulować. - Zaraz, zaraz! Wiem! - krzyczał Czkawka, podbiegł do szafy i wyciągnął księgę ze spisem mieszkańców. Usiadł obok Astrid. - Tu nic nie pisze o niej, bo nie musi! Wystarczy data urodzenia! Przecież, co do dnia, data wyklucia tego smoka, to data jej urodzin! Urodzin tej naszej Jamie Walker! A w tej legendzie zamieniono ją na Białego, żeby nikt się nie połapał! Ona jest tym jeźdźcem! Jest!!! - podniósł się do góry. Astrid nadal siedziała na ziemi. Nadal była roztrzęsiona. - Astrid rozumiesz? Przecież to jest... to... - Dlatego oni tu są. - Kto? - zapytał. - No kto? Piraci. Oni chcą tego smoka dla siebie, żeby potem się zemścić Czkawka. To jest ich skarb. - Myślisz, że ten smok, złożył tu swoje jajo? Na tej wyspie? To by było... - Wiem tyle, że dzisiaj nie zasnę. - powiedziała. - Ja też.- przytaknął. Usiedli na kanapie Wpatrywali się w ogień. Było przed północą. Czkawka przysnął pierwszy. Astrid poszła w jego ślady. Chłopak jednak obudził się w nocy. Zrobiło się zimno. As zasnęła mu na ramieniu. Delikatnie położył ją i okrył kocem. Sam położył się spać na drugiej kanapie, vis-a-vi. Gdy tylko się obudził zobaczył, że jej nie ma. Przestraszony wybiegł przed dom. Biegał w te i we wte, ze Szczerbatkiem, bez Szczerbatka, za Szczerbatkiem. W końcu ją znalazł. Siedziała na kamieniu i patrzyła na wschodzące słońce. - Thorze.. nie rób mi tak więcej! - dodał zsapany i usiadł obok. Spojrzał na morze. Całe pomarańczowe. - Nad czym tak myślisz? - Nie wiem. Obaw... Obawiam się trochę, że to co wiem nie jest prawdą... - westchnęła. - Nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać. I nie uciekaj mi już, bo zawału dostanę! - Dobra, dobra. - uśmiechnęła się. - Jeszcze cały dzień musisz się ze mną męczyć! - Chodźmy do Akademii. Przeszli się po całej wyspie. Wioska budziła się do życia. Wreszcie jeźdźcy wstali i zebrali się na arenie. Obgadali kilka rzeczy w sprawie piratów. Astrid wyszła na chwilę z Wichurą, żeby ją nakarmić. Czkawka po dłuższej otrząsnął się. "Astrid?!". - Jamie! Gdzie ona poszła?! Wszyscy prędko wybiegli w wioskę. Jamie dostrzegła tylko niewyraźny zarys statku na horyzoncie. - Mają ją. Lecimy! - oznajmił Czkawka. Wskoczył na smoka i ruszył za statkiem. Reszta podążyła za nim. J zabrała się na straszliwcu. - Przylecę chwilę po was! - krzyknęła. Najwyraźniej miała w tym zamierzony cel. Chociaż pozostawienie jeźdźców nie było dobrym pomysłem. Szybko wpadli w sidła piratów. Wrzucono ich do celi po pokładem, tuż obok kajuty kapitana. Czkawka był przerażony. Nadal nie mógł znaleźć As. Nigdzie jej nie widział. - Gdzie ona jest!?! - wykrzyczał. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, zarobił jedynie solidny cios w głowę. Podniósł go z ziemi jakiś strażnik, przeprowadził do kajuty. - Astrid! - nie wierzył własnym oczom. Biedna dziewczyna przywiązana do jakiegoś blatu, a ten dupek siedzi obok i na niego patrzy, z radością i pogardą. - Przywiąż go do słupa. - rozkazał. Tak się też stało związany Czkawka czekał na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. - Czkawka... - szepnęła Astrid. Była wyraźnie wyczerpana. "Musiał ją męczyć, dupek!". - Ciii... - przerwał jej Mick.(ten pirat z kozią bródką). - Cichutko. - dodał pieszczotliwie. Czkawka się rozwścieczył. Zaczął miotać się w linach, jednak węzły były bardzo mocne. Zwrócił jednak uwagę na sobie. Mick podszedł do niego, zlustrował wzrokiem i zaczał mówić: - Ty jesteś ten od smoków? - Czkawka się nie odzywał - Wiem, że tak. Więc zapewne wiesz coś... o tym! - wskazał nawpółżółciałą szmatkę. Widniał na niej wizerunek miecza. Bardzo ładnego z resztą. Czkawka jako kowal był bardzo zaciekawiony planem. - Właściwie, mam gdzieś ten miecz. Chodzi o symbol... - Czkawka przestał go słuchać. Zauważył w oknie Jamie. Żeby jej nie zdradzić wpatrywał się w oczy porywaczowi. J bezszelestnie prześlizgnęła się przez okno. Wpadła do środka. Z szablą ruszyła na obróconego plecami Micka. Jednak ona... Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. - Załatwimy to sami! - powiedziała. - Rozwiązać ich i odprowadzić. I nie wchodź mi tu pod żadnym pozorem. Zaskoczony Czkawka i jeszcze bardziej wystraszona Astrid wyszli z kajuty. Wpadli do celi. - Nic ci nie zro... - nie dokończył jednak Astrid zdążyła potwierdzić, że nic gorszego się nie stało. - Ej! Obczaj to! - szepnął Mieczyk. - Cho no tutaj! Czkawka podszedł zobaczył, że przez szczelinę w deskach widać dokładnie co się dzieje za ścianą. Astrid również patrzyła przez drugi ubytek. Zobaczyli Jamie przykłutą do krzesła kajdanami. Zakneblowana nie miała szans się wyrwać. Jednak była spokojna. Mick po chwili ją wypuścił. Odszedł kawałek i sięgnął po kieliszek wina. Zanim się napił zapytał dziewczynę: - Wiesz czego chcę? - wziął dwa łyki i odłożył kieliszek na stół. - Nie. - Ale wiesz, że nie warto ich bronić? - Czemu nie? - zaprotestowała. - Bo dla nich jesteś niczym. Tyle lat. Mój ojciec, NASZ OJCIEC, ci pomógł. A ty? - Pomógł mi stać się mordercą. - Nie rozumiesz?! - zezłościł się. - Możesz albo przegrać i oni wygrają, albo przegrać i ja wygram, wtedy oni przegrają. Albo... - wyciągnął szablę z futerału znajdującego się na komodzie. - Albo ty - machnął w jej stronę - wygrasz i ja wygram, a oni będą mieć to na co zasłużyli. - Na nic nie zasłużyli. - upierała się. Zdenerwował się niemożliwie. W napaści agresji rzucił ją na stół. Przytrzymał własnym ciałem i zdjął jej żelazną rękawicę. - Ile jeszcze mam ci palców obciąć, żebyś zrozumiała? Jeźdźców zmroziło. Astrid dojrzała sztuczny wskazujący palec na dłoni Jamie. As nie miała o tym pojęcia, po za tym, był dobrze maskowany. - Ile do cholery?! - krzyczał w agresji. Przyłożył szablę do jej ręki. - Zrozum że ty ku.wa mać nie jesteś tą legendą! Jesteś złodziejem i mordercą! Tacy cię wychowali i taka jesteś, rozumiesz!?!?! - Gówno rozumiem. - napluła mu w twarz i uwolniła z uścisku. Wybiegła przez drzwi i błyskawicznie uwolniła resztę. Wybiegli na pokład. Odlatując usłyszała tylko jak ten krzyczy: "Zobaczymy co powiedzą na twojego kolegę! Ja mam swojego!". Wrócili na Ber w lekkim szoku. Heathera podeszła do Jamie. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę. - Proszę, łatwo nie było. Schował ten róg na szafce, miałoby się połapał. - Co? O co chodzi? - zapytał Czkawka. - Chodzi o to - zaczęła Heathera - że przy okazji Jamie odzyskała mój róg, który mi ukradli! Nie wiem jak to zrobiła, ale super, że się udało! Wszyscy zapomnieli o całej sytuacji. Prawie wszyscy. Jednak przyszedł czas na pożegnanie Heathery. - Miło, że wpadłaś! - każdy kolejno zaczął się z nią żegnać. Gdy tylko odleciała rozeszli się do domu wspominając wyczyn Jamie. Nadszedł wieczór. Dziewczyny milczały leżąc na łóżkach. Zebrała się burza. Ogromny piorun uderzył w zamontowany w głębi wyspy piorunochron. Pyskacz wpadł na ten pomysł, po akcji z "przystankami" dla smoków. Przełożyli jedną taką barierkę i w razie mocnej burzy ściąga ona wszystkie pioruny. Niebo zaszło ciemnymi chmurami pod osłoną nocy. Rozbłyski światła. Huknęło w dali. Potem bliżej. Grzmiało jakby smok ryczał. Niesamowity hałas. Jamie ledwo co zasnęła i po chwili wybudziła się z krzykiem. - Jamie... - szepnęła Astrid - wszystko w porządku? - zmartwiła się. Dawno nie widziała jej w takim przerażeniu. - Znam na to sposób. - wstała i podeszła do łóżka dziewczyny. Siedziała ona z podkulonymi kolanami i spoglądała na nią. As wzrokiem zapytała się czy może się dosiąść. Położyły się obie twarzami do siebie. Przykrywając je kocem, Jamie zapytała: - Jaki ten sposób? - Taki. - odparła Astrid i przytuliła ją mocno. Poczuła przyjemne ciepło. Wiedziała, że postąpiła właściwie. Oddaliła się od niej przez te wszystkie zagadki i pytania bez odpowiedzi. Wreszcie wtulając się w nią, mogła sobie odpuścić. - Całkiem fajny ten sposób. - zaśmiała się Jamie. Jednak nie odwzajemniła uścisku. Uśmiechała się tylko pod nosem, a Astrid ścisnęła ją jeszcze mocniej. - Astrid... - szepnęła - Obiecaj mi... obiecaj, że cokolwiek ja będę robić to ty będziesz pamiętać, że zawsze jestem z wami, zawsze. - Dobra. - odpowiedziała zaspana. - Obiecaj!..- upierała się J. - Obiecuję. Wkrótce zasnęły. Obudził je rolatujący się furgon z jabłkami. Roztrzaskał się o jakąś chatę. Chyba bliźniaki coś w tym mieszały, ale nikt nie miał pewności. Dziewczyny leżały w naprawdę śmiesznej pozycji. Jamie obróciła się o 180 stopni i leżała na brzuchu. Ręce zwisały jej z łóżka. Za to Astrid leżała przewieszona przez nią, z nogami na parapecie okna. Gdy tylko rozległ się głos upadły na ziemię. Nieźle się poobijały. Ogarnęły się i wyszły na zewnątrz. Jamie poprawiając włosy, patrzyła na niebo. Dziś na Berk miały się odbyć wyścigi smoków. Mieczyk od samego rana biegał z wymalowaną twarzą. Wszyscy mieszkańcy byli podekscytowani zdarzeniem. - A ty bierzesz udział? - zapytał się Czkawka. - Co? A, nie, nie. - odpowiedziała J. - Czemu? Możemy załatwić ci jakiegoś smoka! - Nie. - obróciła się i ruszyła na trybuny. Usiadła na końcu. Valka rozpoczęła wyścigi przemową i usiadła. Dała znak do wypuszczenia owiec. Ruszyli. Czkawka bierze udział. Jest jakby niepokonany, jednak zawzięta Astrid pokazuje na co ją stać. Na razie wygrywa dwoma punktami. Potem jest Czkawka, a następnie Eret. Bliźniaki też coś wrzucili. Śledzik i Smark skupili się na dręczeniu siebie nawzajem. Smark spadł ze smoka, na nieszczęście dziewczyny, wpadł prosto na lecącą Astrid. Zdezorientowana Wichura wpadła na Ereta i jego smoka. Jedyny Czkawka uniknął stłuczki, jednak zapatrzył się i to bliźniaki wbiły czarną owcę, tym samym pokonując Astrid jednym punktem. Zwyciężyli. Zakończony wyścig. We wspaniałym humorze ruszyli do twierdzy. Zjedli wspólnie obiad i postanowili się rozejść. Astrid ruszyła z Jamie. Spacerowały brzegiem klifu. Oddaliły się już jakiś kilometr od wioski. Dotarły do pięknej polany. Soczyście zielona z trawą do kolan. Przebiegły przez nią i weszły do lasu. Stanęły przy rzeczce. Jamie pewnie ruszyła na opadnięte drzewo, które tworzyło pomost pomiędzy brzegami. Zatrzymała się w połowie. Spojrzała za siebie i zawołała: - Nie idziesz? - Powaliło cię? Patrz jakie to wąskie! - Nie przesadzaj. - podeszła do niej i złapała za ręce. Pociągnęła w swoją stronę. Astrid ruszyła do tyłu. - Co? Nie ufasz mi? - oburzyła się Jamie. - Nie. - odparła As. - No i słusznie. Jak nie to nie. - sama weszła na środek "mostu". - Ty to kurde przekonywująca jesteś... - burknęła Astrid. Obracając się zahaczyła o gałąź, przez co drzewo zaczęło się trząść. Jamie niemalże spadła. Wisiała na jednej ręce. As niepewnie ruszyła jej na pomoc. - Jeżeli tam do ciebie dotrę, to najpierw cię wyciągnę, a potem zabiję! - Lepiej żebyś dotarła...- powiedziała próbując podciągnąć się do góry. "O nie..." Ześlizgnęły się palce. Leci w dół. Nie. Jednak ją złapała. - Dzięki ci Thorze...- odetchnęła Jamie. Usiadły na kłodzie. Nogi zwisały w dół. Rzeka płynęła do przodu. - Byłyśmy tutaj, prawda? - zapytała niepewnie Astrid. - Szczerze to nie wiem, ale ładnie jest tu bynajmniej... Chwilę później podniosły się. Wracały do wioski. Słońce już zaszło. Było kompletnie ciemno, na szczęście do wioski zostało już tylko 200 metrów. Krzyk. Głośny, rozpaczliwy. - Piraci? - zapytała sama siebie Astrid. - Thorze nie.. - J pobiegła prędko do wioski. As nie była w stanie jej dogonić. Biegła jakby zobaczyła diabła. Jamie szybko złapała za chełm. Astrid już wiedziała - Zmiennoskrzydłe napadły na Berk. J w masce pobiegła na przód. Klęknęła na ziemi. Raptownie zaczęła wyrywać trawę z korzeniami. Pod korzeniami ukazały się drzwiczki. Czkawka i jeźdźcy próbowali przegonić smoki. Jamie ściągnęła rękawicę i własną protezą (sztucznego palca) w kształcie klucza otworzyła skrytkę. Wpadła do środka. "Gdzie ona.." - myślała Astrid. Wtedy napadł na nią smok. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Przycisnął ją do ściany. Otoczyły też Czkawkę. Jamie wybiegła ze schowku. Miała jakąś tarczę na plecach. Wyciągnęła miecz i skierowała go w stronę smoka dręczącego Astrid. Natychmiastowo, po ujrzeniu broni, ruszył w jej stronę. Nie był przyjaźnie nastawiony, najwyraźniej zawołał kolegów, bowiem za moment wszystkie stanęły w koło niej. - Co ona robi?! - zadziwiał się Czkawka. - Na Thora. Już miały się na nią rzucić, gdy wyciągnęła tarczę ze wzorem Białyczarta. Ten, który znajdował się najbliżej, odskoczył jak poparzony. Reszta poszła w jego ślady. Jednak Jamie jednego z nich zatrzymała przy sobie wzrokiem. Stanął naprzeciw niej i się pochylił. Ona ukłoniła się mu i podeszła bliżej. Dosiadła go, co spowodowało szepty wśród Berkanów. - Wytresowała go! Czy to możliwe?! - zapytał się Sączysmark. - Chyba tak. - odparł Śledzik. Jamie spod maski szukała wzrokiem Astrid. Dziewczyna stała z tyłu. Oczy zaszły jej łzami. Splotła ręce i pobiegła szlochając prawie niezauważalnie do domu. J pożegnała się gestem z jeźdźcami i poleciała. - A-Astrid...- szepnął przez okno Czkawka. Nie płakała. Siedziała skulona na łóżku i patrzyła na sufit. - Wejdź. Jakoś wczołgał się przez okno, choć zahaczył sztuczną nogą o parapet. Usiadł przy niej. Siedzieli już jakieś pięć minut w ciszy. Wreszcie postanowił się odezwać: - Wiesz... ona... - Musiała?! Tak, wiem. Ciągle mi o tym mówiła. - Więc chyba miała rację. Przecież jej ufasz, co nie? - Nie wiem Czkawka... - położyła się twarzą na poduszce. - Nie wiem. - A ja jej ufam. Tyle ci powiem. - wstał i mówił z całą powagą. - Jak powiedziała, że musi, to musi! - dodał głośniej. Astrid spojrzała na niego siedząc na łóżku. Był bardzo stanowczy w tym co mówił. - Cześć. - powiedział cicho i ruszył do domu. Nie wiedział czy zrobił właściwie. Całą drogę wracał żałując tego, co powiedział. "On ma rację." - pomyślała i wypadła przez okno. - Wichura! Lecimy. Thorze, gdzie ona jest. Pewno tam gdzie piraci. Na pewno. I pewno już ją złapali. Tam jest... leciała niżej. Błąd, duży błąd. Złapali ją i wrzucili pod pokład. Nie widziała dziewczyny. "Widać nie trzymają ją w celi. Tylko gdzie? Co za bagno. " - pomyślał i usiadła w kącie. Ogrzewała ręce. Godzinę później zatrzymali się. Wynieśli ją na zewnątrz i kilku innych. Zazwyczaj inni byli już skatowani. Mieli połamane ręce i powybijane palce. Wszędzie na ciele widniały blizny. Dzieci z podbitymi oczami. Wprowadzili ich do jakiegoś tunelu. Dziwny zapach, prześwitujący sufit i syf wokoło. - No popatrz. Jednak ostatnich chwil nie spędzisz sama. - odezwał się, ale nie do niej. Jamie! To ona. Otworzył kraty drzwi. Dziewczyna stała jak słup, bacznie przyglądając się jego ruchom. - Nawet niezłą masz tą... - złapał As za podbródek i zaczął się do niej zbliżać. J już miała zareagować, kiedy Astrid odepchnęła go i krzyknęła coś, żeby ją zostawił. Złapał ją za włosy i walnął z pięści w brzuch. Niemal wypluła płuca. Jakby walnął w nią kamieniem. Zgięła się wpół, a ten rzucił nią o ścianę. Zamknął kraty celi. Spojrzał na nie mściwym wzrokiem. Jamie zrobiła krok w jego stronę, jednak dzieliły ich mocne, żelazne kraty. Odszedł. - Thorze... - Jamie zbliżyła się do niej. Astrid płakała z bólu. Zwinęła się w kłębek. Cała czerwona zaciskała wargi. J troskliwie obieła ją rękoma i przesunęła w wygodniejszą pozycję. Wtedy dopiero Astrid zobaczyła jej twarz. Widać było, że oberwała co najmniej cztery razy tyle co ona. Rozcięta warga, zakrwawione ucho. Lekko podbite oko. Ze skroni też ciekła delikatna struga krwi. Żal jej się zrobiło jeszcze bardziej. Z oczu leciały jej łzy. Oddychała nieregularnie. Resztką sił przechyliła się na Jamie. J głaskała ją po policzkach. Astrid spoglądała na nią. Im częściej to robiła, tym częściej płakała na nowo. Ból nie wiele jej odpuścił. Jednak wystarczająco, aby mogła podnieść jedną rękę i delikatnie położyć ją na dziewczynie. - Nie posiedzisz tu długo, obiecuję. - szepnęła Jamie - Co ci padło na łeb, żeby za mną lecieć? - dodała głośniej. - Co ci padło na łeb, żeby uciekać? - odparła Astrid i znów pociekły jej łzy. Przytuliła ją mocno. Brzuch ją od tego rozbolał jeszcze bardziej, jednak to było wtedy najmniej ważne. - Nigdy mnie już nie zostawiaj... - powiedziała. Zasnęła tak. J patrzyła tak na jej zapłakane oczy. Tak słodko śpi. Bezbronna, wyczerpana. Czuła się jednak bezpieczna na jej kolanach. Trzymała rękę na jej nodze i trzymała się jej kurczowo, jakby miał już nigdy nie puścić. Jamie obudziła się jeszcze w nocy. Padał deszcz. Przez kratę w suficie spadały krople wody. Ciekły po skale. Jedna przez górę potem na prawo i kapała tuż obok jej twarzy. Druga przez górę i potem na lewo. Pokonywała tak jeszcze dwa metry, aż skapywała na... Zaraz! Jamie podniosła delikatnie głowę Astrid z kolan. Dziewczyna obudziła się. - Co robisz? - szepnęła leżąc na ziemi. - Chodź. - Astrid niepewnie wsta i podeszła do drzwi celi. - Trzymaj je mocno. J dokładnie obejrzała bolec od krat. Cały przerdzewiały. Złapała żelazną rękawicą. Pociągnęła. Odpadł. Drzwi przechyliły się, a zatrzask otworzył. - Skąd wiedziałaś...? - zapytała cicho Astrid. - Tak jakoś. - wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła przodem. Z jakieś pirackiej skrytki wyciągnęła swój miecz i topór Astrid. Jeszcze kilka swoich noży i tarczę. Przyomcowała ją sobie na plecy i wyciągnęła z uśmiechem topór w stronę Astrid. - Bardzo proszę... chyba twoje? Przechodząc zgarnęła swój chełm i włożyła na głowę. Za zakrętem, na końcu korytarza było wyjście. Po drabince. Astrid weszła pierwsza, już w połowie, Jamie tuż za nią. Pisk. Astrid obraca się. Widzi jak ktoś ciągnie Jamie za ranną nogę. Pobiegła za nią i rzuciła kamieniem w porywacza. - Dzięki. - odparła Jamie i podniosła się z ziemi. Tym razem bez problemu wyszły na powierzchnię. - Jak uciekniemy? - zapytała As. - Mam pomysł. - powiedziała na Jamie i spojrzała na dziewczynę. Astrid obróciła się i zobaczyła Zmiennoskrzydłego. Nie ucieszyła się na jego widok jednak.zadowolona Jamie pchnęła ją na smoka. Wsiadły na niego. - Gdzie lecimy? - zapytała As. - Ty do domu. - odpowiedziała i dała znak smokowi, aby ruszył. - Ty też. - zaprotestowała Astrid. - Nie mam domu. - odpowiedziała J, wypatrując czegoś, gdy przelatywały nad portem. - Zawsze miałaś. Poleciały cztery wyspy dalej. Wylądowały przy jakimś ogromnym drzewie. Smok otulił je swoim ciałem. - Cholernie boli. - powiedziała Astrid opierając się na rękach. Jamie zawołała gestem smoka. Położyła jego pysk na brzuchu Astrid. Przerażona była jak nie wiem co. Jednak nie opierała się, bo ciepło Zmiennoskrzydłego przyniosło jej wielką ulgę. Dospały te kilka godzin. Obudziły się o 10:00. Przelatywały stada smoków. Koszmary pónocniki, straszliwce, gronkle, śmiertniki i co tylko jeszcze. "Niedługo." - pomyślała J. - Mamy dwie godziny. Będziemy na miejscu za czterdzieści minut. - powiedziała. Dosiadły smoka i poleciały na Berk. Czkawka przywitał Astrid silnym uściskiem. - Thorze... jak się martwiłem. - Astrid odwzajemniła uścisk. Trwali tak przez chwilę. Ocknęli się. - Czkawka, musisz dać sobie pomóc. - Co mam robić? - zapytał. - Zbierzcie całą oliwę jaką macie w beczkach, alkohol też. Oblej tym drewniane bele. W razie napadu podpalicie je i sturlacie z górki. Musicie jeszcze zablokować port. Na wodzie nie wygramy. Na szczęście są smoki. Szczęście i nieszczęście. Łatwo nie będzie! Początek będzie najgorszy! A! I przenieście niezdolnych do walki, na tył wioski. Wszyscy od osiemnastego roku życia wzwyż muszą walczyć. I jeszcze jedna rzecz... - Tak? - Trzeba nabierać łuczników i Zębaczy. Wy zajmiecie się statkami, a ja resztą. - Poradzisz sobie bez smoka? - zapytała Astrid i podeszła do niej. Jamie tylko usmiechnęła się w jej stronę i poprawiła pas. Wyczyściła maskę na pełny połysk. Zaraz tu będzie wojna, a ta maskę czyści. No cóż, legendy się nie wybiera. Mieszkańcy naszykowali się na bój. Stali w zwartym szeregu oczekując nieprzyjaciół. Jamie dostrzegła na horyzoncie flotę statków. Nie zdążyli podpłynąć do brzegu a dwie łodzie już zatopione. Jednak to dopiero początek. Wyszli na brzeg. Z krzykiem i hukiem ruszyli w ich stronę. Brzęk pierwszych szabli i mieczy. Starcie. Łucznicy. Jeźdźcy. Krew i krzyk. Jamie zawzięcie walczy na polu bitwy. Jednak Berk osłabia się i to bardzo. Wszyscy to widzą, jednak nikt nie daje za przegraną. J pokonuje każdego kogo napotka. Zgrzyt. Trzask. Eret?! Niemal go pocięła. Złapał ją i pchnął na ziemię. Nad nimi przeleciał topór. Szybko się podniósł i wyeliminował przeciwnika. Jamie zdjęła chełm. Ruszyła ku niemu i go... pocałowała. Na tle walki i śmierci. Objęli się jakby byli sami. Wszytko znikło. Jednak chwila nie trwała długo. Jamie dostrzegła coś niepokojącego. Otoczyli Astrid i zagonili w kozi róg. Jakiś chłopak w zbroi zawołał ją od tyłu: - Chodź, szybko. - niepewnie, nie mając wyboru ruszyła za nim. Jednak on sam ją pochwycił. Wyciągnął nóż przed jej oczy. Na szczęście Rycerz był w pobliżu. Jamie odepchnęła go w bok. - Na górę, na smo... - krzyknęła do Astrid, jednak przerwał jej huk. Huk tłuczenia w bębny. Rytmiczny, głośny i głośniejszy. Wtedy z wody wyłoniła się bestia. Na oko trzydziestometrowy wąż ziejący ogniem. Może to smok? Kto wie. Jamie wybiegła przed tłum w dali dojrzała dumną minę Micka. Bestia rozpoczęła szarżę. Jednym ruchem zniosła dziesięciu wikingów. Wyciągnęła jakiś róg zza pasa i ile sił w płucach zaczęła w niego dąć. Wszystkie obecne smoki zatrzymały się w locie. Wąż spojrzał w jej stronę. Przyciągnął tuż przed nią pysk. Jego głowa była wielkości jej całej. Wpatrzył się w nią. Już miał zabić, gdy usłyszał ryk. Ryk tak przenikliwy, że ludzie pozatykali sobie uszy. Zza chmur wyłonił się Białyczart i porwał Jamie. Na pożegnanie machnęła ręką w stronę węża. - To co Mały! Pokażemy na co nas stać! Ten ostatni raz. - spojrzała pod siebie z góry. Wyspa Berk. Domy. Zatrzymana w czasie bitwa. Wzrok jeźdźców. Ostatnie pożegnanie - bez podania ręki. - Nieee!!! - krzyknęła Astrid przeciskając się przez ludzi. Czkawka w porę ją zatrzymał. Jamie ruszyła na pojedynek z bestią. Piraci zlękli się. Dziewczyna zaparcie broniła swojej ziemi. Smok strzelał niebieskoognistymi kulami. Jednak to nie osłabiało zapału węża. Wbijał kły w powietrze nie nadążając za ofiarą. Dostał. Zraniony w pancerz poczuł ból. Obracał się w szale. "Tak się zaczęło, tak się skończy." - pomyślała. Wyczekała na odpowiedni moment, aż wąż będzie nad statkiem Micka. - Teraz! - zeskoczyła ze smoka i wpadła na oślizgłe ciało bestii. Wyciągnęła miecz i wspięła się w górę resztką sił. Całe Berk patrzyło na ostateczne starcie. Dziewczyna była w tym miejscu. Wbiła miecz w ranę i wepchnęła do końca. Miecz przeszedł na wylot szyję węża. Nabrał powietrza. Spadał w dół. Zaczęła biec. Już miała przeskoczyć na swojego smoka, gdy poślizgnęła się. Lecąc w dół obróciła się i profesjonalnie wskoczyła do wody, prawdopodobnie unikając długiej śmierci, spowodowanej przygniecieniem przez ciało węża. Resztka piratów wykonała odwrót. Astrid w panice wyrywała się z tłumu. Nadeszła fala. Zniosło ją pod wodę. Zachłysnęła się wodą. Podniosła się. Stała w wodzi do kolan. Biegła po brzegu szukając ciała. Widzi ją w dali. Biegnie przewracając się w wodzie. Przyklęka. - Thorze... oddaj mi ją...- podniosła ją i położyła sobie na kolanach. - Oddaj, błagam! - krzyczała rozpaczliwie, patrząc w niebo. - Proszę... - szepnęła. Podbiegli jeźdźcy. - Jak tam chcesz.. - usłyszała głos. Podniosła głowę do góry. - Co się tak patrzysz?! - zapytała jak zwykle zadowolna z siebie, ocalała cudem, Jamie. - Thorze, jak ja cię kocham! - przytuliła ją do siebie zalewając się łzami. - Wiesz jak cholernie trudno wytrzymać te 60 sekund bez powietrza? - zapytała Jamje śmiejąc się z własnej głupoty. Całymi dłońmi ogarniała As. Nie wierzyła sama, że żyje, że legenda, to tylko legenda. - Wiem, głupku. - odparła Astrid. Jamie zaciągnęła nos i podniosła się do góry. - Czkawka... mam sprawę. - oparła rękę a jego ramieniu - Chciałbyś poznać Małego? - Chciałbym. Tyle, że go nie widzę. - A no właśnie. - odeszła od niego kawałek i oparła się w powietrzu. Zadziwiony Czkawka nie wierzył. Po chwili, znikąd, wyłonił się Białyczart, jak zmiennoskrzydły, czy kameleon. - To teraz kim jesteś? - zapytała się stojąca z tyłu Astrid. - Kimś kto ledwo co trzyma się na nogach. - As podeszła do niej i wzięła pod ramię. Ruszyły w stronę domu. ' ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania